


The Journey Home

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, ds/slings and arrows crossover., snippet tag event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Buck Frobisher studied the snow-covered landscape, shifting his gaze to and fro, trying to get some idea about his present location.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "pink" prompt at the first Snippet Tag Event back in January 25, 2011. Set in the _Dramatis Personae_ 'verse.

Buck Frobisher studied the snow-covered landscape, shifting his gaze to and fro, trying to get some idea about his present location.

He was standing in the middle of a strange part of the Tundra wearing a thick parka and mukluks.

Last time he checked, he'd been strolling down Queen's Park on a springtime afternoon. For now, he chose to ignore all of his mind's questions. Finding shelter and, if possible, a helpful local were his first priorities.

A mean wind picked up, shoving him forward.

It was then when he saw a small, possibly familiar, cabin about six kilometers away. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it during his recon, but there was no need to question his luck. The cabin's front door swooshed open when Frobisher was near the steps.

"Buck! You're just in time!" Bob said, a peculiar twinkle in his eyes.

Frobisher couldn't help but stare at the dark pink, knee-length cape his friend was wearing over a navy sweater and regulation pants. A large white feather was tucked into the left side of his Stetson.

"Am I . . .?" he asked despite knowing the truth.

"Like a dodo, old friend," Bob answered with a half-smile.

There was no better proof of his new situation than the solid feel of Bob's grip on his shoulder.

"Oh."

"Cheer up, Buck. Think of it like this: you've already gone through the unpleasant part." Bob raised an eyebrow. "Besides, the casting for _Romeo and Juliet_ is nearly done. I know Oliver is thinking of James McKinnley. But," he wagged a finger sideways, "I have a feeling that you'll be a much better Prince Escalus."

Frobisher decided to go with it. He cleared his throat. "I've been told that I have a very regal presence."


End file.
